One of the significant problems associated with the use of polycarbonate resins, particularly in high temperature environments, is the tendency of polycarbonates to undergo hydrolytic degradation. It is known in the prior art to add certain additives to polycarbonate which provide compositions exhibiting increased resistance to hydrolytic degradation. Examples of such additives are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,247; 4,076,686; and 4,138,379. These additives are in general very useful and have extended the uses of aromatic polycarbonates into areas requiring increased levels of hydrolytic stability. However, certain properties of the aromatic polycarbonates can be detrimentally affected by the addition of these additives. The presence of the additive can bring about a haze in the polycarbonate article or detrimentally affect the color of the polycarbonate article. There thus exists a need for a polycarbonate composition which exhibits improved hydrolytic stability while at the same time retaining all of the advantageous physical properties of unmodified polycarbonate. It is an object of the instant invention to provide such a polycarbonate composition.